


Así no

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Short One Shot, aun así no es nada jarcor no os asustéis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony realmente se lo esperaba. Tampoco recuerda muy bien la época en la que él mismo empezó a hacerse pajas, pero es ley de vida que a su hermano le tenía que llegar la curiosidad tarde o temprano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Así no

**Author's Note:**

> No me juzguéis, que ya voy a ir al infierno.

Ya está. Otra vez. Ruiditos y ruiditos, y un sonido ahogado cada quince segundos que intenta retener _ese_ gemido de ansiedad.

Tony realmente se lo esperaba. Tampoco recuerda muy bien la época en la que él mismo empezó a hacerse pajas, pero es ley de vida que a su hermano le tenía que llegar la curiosidad tarde o temprano.

Las repetidas ocasiones en las que le ha soltado alguna de sus puyas suele ser por joder y ponerle nervioso a partes iguales. Pero por lo demás no se ha parado a analizarlo detenidamente, aunque ahora no le sorprenda demasiado que Billy trate de explorarse él solito tras la puerta del único aseo que hay en toda la casa.

Hasta intuye perfectamente la situación allí dentro —al fin y al cabo, le conoce, le presta atención cuando él no mira—: al pequeño le debe de dar vergüenza tocarse las partes incluso a solas, además de que tampoco estará haciéndolo como Dios manda —y no, no ha usado justo esa expresión al azar—.

 _«Es sólo un crío»_ , y se consuela pensando eso cuando, al cabo de una hora, el chiquillo regresa a la falsa pureza del mundo con las sienes sudorosas y la piel enrojecida. Tony se ve obligado a suspirar antes de fruncir el ceño y decirle que es un gorrino.

—¡No es lo que estás pensando, te digo!

—A callar, mini-pajero.

—¡Que estaba en el váter, joder!

—La abuela te va a oír.

Billy se sonroja con prisas después de apartarle la mirada y apretarse los pelos más cercanos a la sien. Así que Tony tuerce la boca, mientras oculta el triunfo de la sonrisa en un suspiro afectado.

Pasan más días aguantando la misma historia, el mismo sonido represor que se escurre de sus dientes y se escapa por debajo de la puerta del baño, seguido de una serie de quejidos frustrados. Hay veces en las que Tony tampoco encuentra sus revistas —ésas— y está harto de tener que repetirle que mantenga las manos ocupadas en su entrepierna en vez de andar revolviendo las pertenencias de otros.

—¡Si ni siquiera me gusta!

—¿El qué no te gusta?

—¡Lo que tienen las tías! ¡Esa cosa!

—¿El coño?

—¡Da asco, parece un coco!

—¡El coco lo tienes tú por cerebro!

Pero el panorama no mejora. No cambia, mejor dicho. Porque no es que a Tony le desagrade del todo. Más bien, le aporta información necesaria que ni ha pedido ni, en cierto modo, acaba de aceptar. Así que cuando entra esa tarde a la habitación y pilla al criajo desprevenido, arrodillado sobre la cama, todavía sin resultado alguno después de una jodida semana, Tony suspira, derrotado, y cierra la puerta tras de él segundos antes de empujarle la espalda contra la pared junto al colchón y poner la mano encima de sus dedos para guiarle.

Ahí abajo.

Gruñe algo parecido a « _No es así como se hace, a ver si te entra en la cabeza, imbécil»_ poco después de advertir lo mecánica que está siendo su reacción a medida que la expresión de su hermano se acristala poco a poco hasta notar esa especie de desliz eléctrico que se torna líquido bajo su palma.

Billy respira con fuerza, deprisa, ignorante y arrebolado. Mira fijamente la mano de Tony que continúa en el mismo sitio, como si no se atreviera a reconocer la consecuencia de ese maldito impulso.

El mayor de los dos permanece quieto, perdido. Recapacitando, entonces. Clava los ojos en los del niño por inercia, por necesidad de ver que no acaba de quebrar nada importante.

 _«Demasiado tarde»,_ piensa, y Billy le corresponde durante un minuto. Luego se aparta para correr y salir de la habitación. Con ello, deja a Tony en la misma posición entre el suelo y la cama de ambos, y así hunde el rostro en las sábanas tras escuchar cómo cierran el baño de un portazo seco.

*****

Sigue allí. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero sigue allí. Es su cuarto también. La única alternativa es salir a dar una vuelta, pero ni siquiera se atreve a cruzar el pasillo que conecta con el condenado aseo.  

Tony está sentado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas, apoyada la espalda sobre el colchón y los dedos prendiendo un cigarrillo. Lo necesita y sólo le queda uno. El paquete está en la cocina y para eso hay que salir. Y no quiere salir, pero siente que el tabaco se va a acabar en nada y lo necesita, necesita tragarse el humo y apretar los dientes y retenerlo y ahogarse. Lo necesita, pero hay que salir, joder, y no puede salir ahora.

Pero de verdad que lo necesita…

 _«Estúpidogilipollasenfermoincestuosodemierda.»_  Todo agrupado, removido en su mente. _«¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle una paja a tu hermano, hostia puta? ¡A tu hermano pequeño!»_ Mordisquea el pitillo muy lentamente al tiempo que se acaricia la frente y deja ahí las yemas. « _No es normal, no…»_

—Nada va a serlo, a partir de ahora—

Es el chirrido de la puerta que se abre lo que, por fin, le hace darse cuenta de que alguien ha tenido el valor para mover un dedo y no ha sido él. Tony alza la vista y Billy se mueve despacio, mirando sólo al suelo, y en el instante que se detiene delante del minero éste tiene que hacer esfuerzos por no tragarse el papel humeante de una engullida.

—¿Cómo… —El más joven tiene los ojos cerrados y la piel todavía perlada de gotas, pero los abre aunque no se los dirija— ¿Cómo has dicho que se hace?

Tony abre también los suyos, él de par en par, y siente que algo ocupa su estómago de un tirón inesperado.

Incluso se le olvidan las ganas de otro cigarro. Es algo de lo que no se percata, ni siquiera después de volver a agarrar a Billy del brazo y aprisionarlo con cuidado entre sus dos rodillas.

_«Eres subnormal hasta para esto.»_

—No de la manera que espera, al menos—

 


End file.
